


Russians Do It Differently

by martialartist816



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Speaking Russian, VictUuri, eating ass, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martialartist816/pseuds/martialartist816
Summary: Victor doesn't understand the concept of personal space. Yuuri isn't complaining.





	

Victor attacks personal space the same way he attacks the ice: quick, deliberate, confident. Yuuri's wildest dreams came true when the Russian showed up (almost literally) at his back door. His wildest _fantasies_ started to come true too. Victor pushed the boundaries. He got close and personal, and if Yuuri's heart didn't hammer against his ribs each time, he might have acted normally when it happened. Have you ever been so excited that your stomach hurt _a lot_? That was how he felt.

Yuuri wondered if Victor's almost-kisses were ever more than just a threat. Had he not backed away from the fingers tickling his chin, had he held his ground or even leaned in, he would've found out. He knew the difference between bark and bite, and he had the exhilarating suspicion that Victor did both.

It did and didn't help that Victor coached him with a very hands-on approach. Those strong hands distracted him when Victor tried to explain what he wanted from Yuuri. 'Back straighter. Don't hold your arms so stiffly.' Those fingers were all over him, pushing and pinching. _Do you like my new, slimmed-down body?_

It had taken a few days for the news of Victor's presence in Japan to simmer down, and the last straggling reporters finally gave up on trying to get an interview. The rink was empty for them. Yuuri's friends even left to make sure the triplets wouldn't interrupt them so much. Just Victor and the ice, Yuuri's two favorite things.

Yuuri drilled a few jumps, the strength in his legs giving out quickly because of how difficult Victor's tricks were. He stood in the middle of the ice, bent over with his hands on his knees, breath forming a cloud in from of him.

"Done already?" Victor skated out to him, circling him once before stopping. "You didn't put the weight back on again, did you?"

His fingertips touched under Yuuri's chin and lifted his head, inspecting his face for chubby cheeks. Too tired to move away, Yuuri complied.

"Even back when I was competing, I didn't work on jumps this complicated," he offered as a defense.

Victor smiled, hummed, and pulled himself close to Yuuri. The fingers grasped his chin more insistently as their foreheads met in the middle, making Yuuri's heart flutter. He hoped it wasn't obvious. _Don't run away. Don't run away._

"Maybe I am being a little hard on you," Victor mused.

Instead of taking comfort from the statement, Yuuri felt nervous. Victor never said things like that. It could've very well meant training was going to get a lot worse for him.

"I, uh..." He stumbled for words, and Victor laughed. His breath rushed over Yuuri's mouth, and he wanted to drink it all in.

Just as Yuuri registered Victor's cold blue eyes slipping shut, a pair of chilled lips touched his own. They pushed against his mouth with intent. Yuuri stood as frozen as the ice below him, afraid that moving or even breathing would wake him up from this dream.

But Victor held his lips for longer than what could be considered a weird Russian familiarity. Yuuri kicked himself into taking advantage of the situation, and he finally started to kiss back. Really kiss back. He closed his eyes halfway, lips pushing gently back and parting slightly. But Victor's mouth detached from his shortly after, leaving Yuuri red and unsure if it really happened.

"We're done for the day," Victor said, dropping his hand and pulling away. "You did well."

"Thank you." Yuuri gave a little bow, a habit, really. He skated, flustered but happy, to the edge of the ice and stepped off, walking in clunky motions to the locker room.

Victor followed with their jackets in his arms. As Yuuri sat on a bench to take off the skates, Victor opened his locker to pick up a towel. He got his skates off before Yuuri and started stripping. He dropped his dark T-shirt and sweats down on the bench next to Yuuri, slow and purposeful. Sensual.

Yuuri's fingers fumbled with the last lace, and he couldn't get the damn thing off. He tried very hard to watch the mesmerizing display while trying very hard to make it look like he wasn't watching. Victor gave a quiet, satisfied 'hm' and draped the towel over his shoulder.

"Join me?" It didn't sound like a question.

Yuuri finally discarded the offending footwear off and stood, pulling his shirt over his head. Victor turned from his walk toward the shower to stare, eyelids lowered. The visual definition of 'Eros'. Yuuri couldn't help the blush as he stepped out of his pants and underwear. After leaving his clothes next to Victor's, he picked up his own towel and followed.

The warm water was welcome against his chilly body, and Yuuri actually relaxed for the first time since before their little kiss. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the stream, muscles going loose.

Victor's hand cupped his cheek, fingers sliding across his jaw and down his neck. Yuuri jumped at first, but when he saw the serene (dare he say affectionate) expression on Victor's face, he calmed again.

"You really are beautiful beneath those glasses you wear all the time," Victor said just loudly enough to be heard over the running water. "I like the faces you make when you skate. You feel the music."

Yuuri opened his mouth to protest. No, he wasn't beautiful. Not like Victor. Not even close. But Victor effectively stopped the words in his throat with a well-executed swipe of a thumb over his bottom lip. The fingers of that same hand slid into his hair, holding Yuuri in place as he stepped to close the distance between them. Yuuri mentally added Victor's height to the long list of things he found attractive about the Russian.

"I wonder if you'll allow me to see other kinds of faces you make," Victor practically purred.

"What?" Yuuri's eyebrows drew together, cheeks heating up.

Victor's only response was to wink and kiss Yuuri's lips. Immediately this kiss felt different from the first. It was deeper, hungrier. Victor didn't bother with starting slow and went straight to sucking on and biting Yuuri's lips. This was beyond Yuuri's kissing skill set, so he stood there and allowed Victor to do what he pleased. And, God, it felt nice.

Both of Victor's hands came up to hold the sides of Yuuri's face, fingertips disappearing under his dark hair. Yuuri tasted Victor, unintentionally whining like a dog hungry for his dinner. Victor smirked against his lips and stepped closer. One of his hands grasped the hair at the back of Yuuri's head as the other arm slid behind him, trapping him close. Their naked and dripping bodies pressed together, and Yuuri wanted to faint. To keep himself standing, he wrapped his arms around Victor's neck. A knee pushed insistently between his thighs, and Yuuri had a hard time protesting. He shuffled his feet apart to spread his legs more, his body working by itself to invite Victor inside.

Water from the shower rushed down Yuuri's head and face. Drops settled between their tongues, adding to the taste of their kiss. Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows in pleasure, finally gaining enough senses to do something with his hands. Unraveling his arms, Yuuri buried his fingers in Victor's silver hair, that beautiful hair he had admired for his entire life. Victor made a sound, soft and in the back of his throat, but Yuuri heard it loud and clear. It sounded so aroused, so satisfied, that he moaned back.

Victor broke the kiss, and as Yuuri stared at those tempting puffy lips, he felt hands on his waist. His back went cold where it was pushed up against the shower tiles.

Victor looked at him, his usually bright blue eyes now darker, hooded in what could be described only as sinful. The eyes dropped down to Yuuri's lips, and Victor lifted a hand to hold his chin again. His knee found its way back between Yuuri's legs. Victor used his free hand to slide down and hold the back of Yuuri's thigh, slowly dragging it up to hook over his hip.

"You're trembling."

"S-Sorry," Yuuri mumbled on reflex. "You feel... really nice."

Victor giggled airily. "Don't be sorry, dorogoy. I want to make you feel good."

He glanced pointedly down at Yuuri's lap where his cock had already grown to full length. Victor was aroused too, though his length was only half hard. His fingers brushed up Yuuri's thigh, tickling his hip bone and making his skin tingle like a live wire.

"Can I touch?"

Yuuri nodded, maybe a little too quickly, and averted his gaze with a dark blush over his cheeks. "Please."

"Oh, I love to hear that word~"

Victor leaned forward and mouthed along Yuuri's ear. His tongue dragged over the shell so lewdly that it should've been gross, but it made Yuuri only shudder more. He closed his eyes as fingers wrapped around the base of his erection and slowly pulled upwards. Victor squeezed hard, almost massaging, but the water from the shower made it easy for his hand to work.

Victor rubbed his thumb into the head, dragging precome out and adding to the fluids already covering Yuuri's cock. He had to bite his tongue against a shameless moan and focused on the teeth tugging on his ear lobe. Victor breathed heavily through his nose, the air rushing down his neck and causing Yuuri's length to throb. Victor must have noticed because he giggled again, positively amused by the reactions he pulled out.

"Touch me too, dorogoy," Victor murmured in his ear.

Yuuri obliged, unsure of where to begin. He wanted to touch everywhere and didn't have nearly enough hands to do so. He settled for first rubbing his palms up Victor's chest. On a whim, he brushed his fingers over the nipples, and Victor let out a rather feminine sounding sigh. Yuuri's dick liked the way it sounded.

Emboldened, he slid his hands down again. He felt each ridge of Victor's prominent abdominal muscles, then drew his arms around his thin waist. Victor's back was as strong as the rest of him, elegant and powerful at the same time. Yuuri bent his fingers and dragged his nails down from the shoulder blades to the tailbone. Victor arched into him, the hand stroking his length actually faltering for a second. Maybe Yuuri was good at this Eros thing.

His hands smoothed over the shapely curve of Victor's ass. This part of his body looked even sexier than it did in one of Victor's show leotards, which left little the imagination. Yuuri squeezed and pulled Victor closer, effectively grinding their hips together and making himself moan breathlessly.

Victor was hard now. Yuuri could feel it against his inner thigh. Victor abandoned his efforts on Yuuri's ear in favor of pressing sloppy, open mouthed kissed down his neck. He dragging his tongue back up, catching water droplets along the way.

"Are you close?" Victor punctuated his question with a hard squeeze on his shaft.

If he couldn't already tell from how much Yuuri shivered and how difficult it was to catch his breath, he nodded.

"I am."

Victor seemed to have been waiting for that. As soon as the words left Yuuri's lips, he put his hands on his waist and quickly spun him around. Yuuri planted his palms on the slippery shower tile and looked over his shoulder, confused but excited to find out what Victor had in mind.

Victor stepped close, pressing their bodies together, settling a hand on Yuuri's ass.

"You're so sexy, dorogoy~ I'm going to make you feel so good." He ended the sentence with a kiss to the back of Yuuri's neck, then left more and more kisses down his spine as he dropped to his knees.

The hand on his ass kneaded, Yuuri involuntarily pushing back into the touch. Victor bit down right above one of the cheeks, sucking harshly enough to make Yuuri wince. When he pulled back, a stark hickey sprouted where his mouth had been.

Victor smiled at his work and pressed both thumbs into the globes of Yuuri’s ass, spreading them apart.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri twisted his body at an awkward angle, trying to see what Victor was about to do, and he jerked when he felt a tongue rub against his entrance.

“Ah!” The sound was not as much surprised as it was aroused. Yuuri went rigid, then relaxed against the wall at Victor’s tongue continued to work magic on him. “Nn…”

Victor pressed his flattened tongue over the hole and coated it with saliva. Yuuri bent forward slightly to stick his ass out, again pushing back against the strange but not unwelcome feeling. He curled his fists on the tile and hung his head, watching the water flow down from his hair. Victor hummed, and Yuuri could feel every vibration from his lips all the way up into his core. Self-restraint gone, he moaned loudly and closed his eyes.

The tongue wedged its way past the first set of muscles. Yuuri gasped, feeling it wriggle around right inside the cusp of his body. Weakly, he turned his head to see Victor kneeling on the floor behind him, one hand on Yuuri’s ass and the other between his own legs. He jerked himself off, evidently enjoying it just as much as Yuuri did.

“Victor…” Yuuri groaned out his name, absolutely wrecked, and Victor finally stopped the onslaught to look up at him.

“Yes, dorogoy~?” He smiled like his lips hadn’t just been doing the dirtiest thing in the world.

Yuuri tried to regain his breath, closing his parted lips to keep from drooling. He felt drunk, his nerves hyperaware of everything but his muscles unsteady.

“Can I touch you too?” He was getting close, and he didn’t want to be the only one getting off in the shower.

“Of course. You don’t need to ask.” Victor pressed a light peck to one cheek, face flushed but not nearly as red as Yuuri’s.

Yuuri turned around and held his hands out, asking Victor to stand. The Russian held those hands as he got to his feet, then guided Yuuri’s palms to press against his abdomen.

“I don’t think I need to tell you where to go from here.”

Yuuri shook his head. He watched his own hands move, lightly scratching down Victor’s lower belly. His right hand encircled the hard shaft just below his navel, and his strokes were slow at first, experimenting. It didn’t feel that much different from his own, but of course it was very different at the same time. It was _Victor Nikiforov’s_ cock after all. Hard because of Yuuri. The thought made him smile to himself.

“Amused?” Victor purred, his smile matching Yuuri’s. He slid his hands up Yuuri’s arms, settling them on his shoulders as he got jerked off.

“I’m just very happy,” Yuuri answered honestly. Victor laughed, the sound not as sharp as it usually was because of the distraction Yuuri provided.

“Happy here?” Victor poked Yuuri’s still aching cock, then poked his chest. “Or here?”

“Both, I guess.” Yuuri shrugged. Yes, it was both. He glanced back down at his hand, now picking up the pace. “What about you?”

Victor’s lips parted, and he let out a little gasp that Yuuri wanted to hear over and over again. “I am too. I’m very happy in both, thanks to you, dorogoy.”

Yuuri looked up at Victor’s face and felt a confidence that could rival the Russian’s run through him. He raised his left arm, hooked his hand behind Victor’s neck, and drew him in for a kiss. Victor responded immediately, taking control and showing Yuuri wonderful things with his tongue all over again. He bumped their chests together and lowered one hand between them.

Yuuri’s strokes faltered when he felt the hand cover his own. He stopped, moving to break the kiss, but Victor prevented him from escaping. Their hips met in the middle, Victor’s cock lining up with Yuuri’s, and Victor used his hand to stroke both of them at the same time. His hand was big enough to fit both, and the warmth from Victor’s erection made Yuuri shudder. He moaned into Victor’s mouth, trying to form words to warn him of his nearing orgasm.

Victor sucked on Yuuri’s tongue, catching any words that might have made it out. He moaned more often now, and Yuuri hoped that meant he was getting close too. The sound was light and sweet, sexy and probably illegal.

“Ah, Yuuri~” Victor drawled out the u’s in his name, sounding like a whine.

“Victor…!” Yuuri gasped, reaching up to tightly grab Victor’s biceps. He held on as the climax pulsed through his body, beginning between his legs and making the rest of him throb. His eyes remained tightly shut until it ebbed, and it took a while for his breathing to calm down.

As his body relaxed, he felt Victor’s tense up. There was a groan, a stutter in his hips, then a long sigh. He felt something other than water splash over his stomach, and he looked down to see both of their spent cocks softening and covered in semen. Victor rested his weight against Yuuri, who lifted his tired arms to loosely trap him in a hug.

When Victor stepped away, he stood under the running water and rinsed their mess off. He smiled lazily at Yuuri, beckoning with his eyes for him to come closer. And Yuuri listened. He let Victor’s hands sweep over him, cleaning off the body fluids. Yuuri watched his face the whole time, and when it finally sunk in, he blushed furiously.

“What was that you did to me earlier?” He lowered his voice to a whisper, too shy to talk about it out loud. “On my butt.”

Victor lathered his hands with soap and absentmindedly washed the parts of Yuuri he could reach. He never cared about personal space anyway. He probably didn’t know what grooming someone in Japan meant for their relationship.

“What? Eat you out?” Victor snorted out a little laugh. “You don’t do that here in Japan?”

Yuuri wanted to curl into himself and die. “I don’t know. I’m not exactly the most experienced with stuff like this.”

“Did you like it?” Victor asked with a tone that signified he knew the answer was yes.

Yuuri nodded. “Maybe more than I should have.”

“Then that’s all that matters.” Victor washed himself down once he was done with Yuuri. “Maybe one of these days I can show you how good it feels to have something bigger in there.”

Yuuri wanted to ask what that meant, but he didn’t, still processing the words. When it clicked in his head, he turned to shout at Victor.

“D-Don’t say something so lewd!” He wanted to smack the overconfident Russian, but Victor had already turned off the shower and danced out of reach. Yuuri watched him open the locker, towel hanging on his head. He turned and winked, making Yuuri want to slap him and kiss him at the same time.

“Don’t act like you aren’t excited now,” he chided, slipping his underwear on. “Ya obozhayu tebya.”

“What does that mean?” Yuuri walked over to him, drying himself off.

“Go on. Repeat after me.” Victor raised a hand to hold Yuuri’s chin. “ _Ya obozhayu tebya_.”

Yuuri couldn’t fight the redness creeping up to his cheeks. “Y-Ya obo-zhayu… tebya.”

Victor pecked his lips, then pulled away with a self-satisfied smirk. “I adore you too, dorogoy~”

**Author's Note:**

> Dorogoy- darling  
> Ya obozhayu tebya- I adore you


End file.
